


Crossfire

by plutonie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (fluff + angst), Ambiguous Relationships, flugst??, flungst?, i dont know how it got be be this long but i wanted to write this for a while, this is very much hurt than feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette knows that Chat Noir would do anything to protect Ladybug-- and she is willing to return the favor for her knight. After all, what good is a princess that isn't willing to make sacrifices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

It all happened so fast.

The akuma transformed in front of her very eyes, the black butterfly infecting the elderly man's ring before she could stop it. A dark chuckle echoed through out the room and a young man stepped out of the thick sludge.  
  
His hair reached his elbows, a raven mane that trapped the light. His eyelashes were adorned with colorful feathers, a contrast to the void that were his eyes. Marinette couldn't help but admire the suit he was wearing-- a purple so deep that it only showed when the light hit with gold stitching along the hems.

And time caught up with her. He reached a hand to her, a twisted smile on his face and she threw herself back. "What? Are you afraid of me?" The akuma chuckled. His stretched out fingertips danced with black sparks. Though his eyes were black Marinette could tell he was watching her.  
  
"You don't have to do this," Marinette said, showing him her palms. "he is lying to you. Ladybug and Chat Noir are too powerful-- but they can help you feel better."  
  
The akuma laughed. "Do you even know what you are talking about? This," he gestured to himself, "is what makes me feel better. Ladybug and Chat Noir will just make it worse for me!"

Marinette watched cautiously as the akuma took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't like the other akumas they had faced, not following the pattern that they had grown used too. "Why?" Marinette asked, trying to find some shred of the usual insanity in the man.  
  
"When they break the spell, I will be old once more." He tilted his head to the window, the room void of people except them. Marinette's classmates were across the building, probably unaware of the danger lurking.

"What's wrong with being old?" She had to figure out how to escape from him so she could transform. Marinette couldn't heal him, but Ladybug could.

The akuma blinked at her, the colorful lashes almost memorizing. Pain took over his face, and he snarled at her. "It takes away those who you love, child. Not that you would know."  
  
Marinette suddenly understood why this akuma was different. They had never dealt with someone who had lost something as huge as life itself. Hawkmoth had never preyed on them before, always sticking to the easiest to convince people.  
  
"What is he offering you? To bring them back?" Marinette glared at the man, remembering his once elderly form. Anger surged in her chest as she thought of the possible ways he would have to do that. "You would have to kill in order to do that, wouldn't you? You would put people through the same pain as you are experiencing?"  
  
The akuma laughed once more. "Why should I tell you my plan?"

"I won't let you kill all of Paris!" Marinette shouted at him, curling her hands into fists. The akuma focused on something behind her, lips twisting at the corners.

"Not all of Paris, my girl. Hello, Chat Noir, I'm surprised you found me this fast."  
  
Marinette gasped and spun around, meeting Chat Noir's green eyes. He looked at her briefly, shoulders lax but his lips were in a tense smile. "My a-paw-logies. I would have came sooner but I had a _bite_  of a hold up."  
  
"Quite the joker I see," the akuma took a step forward and Marinette took a step back, now only a few steps away from Chat. "I assume you know the drill?"  
  
"The drill?" Marinette questioned, brows furrowing.

"I say my akuma name, for example: 'La Mort'," Marinette's heart sank into her stomach as his words from before processed in her mind. "and then I demand you give me your miraculous."

Chat was hesitant when he replied, clearly trying to figure out what La Mort was leading to. "I would say that you are pretty _spot_  on. You've clearly done your research."

"Well," La Mort waved his hand flamboyantly, black sparking like mini fireworks above his fingers. "I have done my research. Although-- I don't believe any of the others wanted to take your life."  
  
Marinette took another step back, panic growing in her chest. She needed to transform now-- Chat couldn't handle this man on his own. La Mort noticed her taking a step back, and flung his fingers at her. The first sting of pain was on her cheek, and then her arm. Chat tackled Marinette, pushing her out of the way before La Mort could attack again.  
  
Pressed against his back, she could feel the tense muscles underneath her hands. "Princess?" Marinette could feel his voice rumble in his chest.  
  
"I-I'm okay." Marinette responded to his unspoken question. He nodded sharply, all lines and blocks when he stepped away from her.

Something wet dripped down her cheek, and Marinette reached up to touch it delicately. Her fingers were coated with dark blood. "When I move, run to the door, alright?"

Marinette nodded, looking at the akuma. She needed to transform and Chat had just offered the perfect escape. La Mort chuckled, raising a his hand and motioning Chat forward.

Chat moved his arm, pulling out the silver baton and Marinette turned on her heel, eyes glued to the door. Tikki seemed to vibrate in her purse, nervous energy feeding into Marinette. She had her fingers on the door handle when Chat screamed in pain, stopping her from leaving.

He was kneeling on the ground, La Mort between them. The dark sparks were on his fingertips, and Marinette knew that she wouldn't be able to transform quick enough to save Chat. Her feet pounded on the ground and she was shoving La Mort to the side before she processed what she was doing.

It was second nature to her to wrap her arms around Chat, second nature to shield him with her body. He had done it so many times before for her-- although it was truly for Ladybug-- that she couldn't let him be hurt for just Marinette.

Chat tensed beneath her finger tips, trying to switch their positions but La Mort had already thrown the black sparks. They hit her back and burned through her clothes into her skin. Marinette gasped as the pain hit her, falling against Chat's arms instead of holding on to him.

She bent her head, letting it fall onto Chat's shoulder as she struggled to breath- to do anything. Chat was frozen beneath her and she could only imagine the look on his face.

"This is not what I wanted." La Mort said, frustration clear in his voice. Marinette still fought for breath-- fought through pain-- when Chat moved her, trying to look in her face but not wanting to touch her back that was now bleeding.  
  
"M-Marinette?" He breathed, voice hitching and full of explosive panic. Marinette forced her eyes open, his face more worried than she had imagined it. Even though most of it was covered with a mask, she could see the horror clear on his face.

Trying to move, Marinette pushed her words through her teeth. "I'm fine, Chat."

She wasn't fine, but she wasn't dead either. He stood with her abruptly. Marinette gasped as pain overloaded her systems, shutting her eyes tightly and clinging to Chat as they moved. La Mort shouted something she couldn't make out. Chat was running now, quickly moving through the building.

He slowed, and then stopped to set her down. Marinette's eyes opened when his gloved hand cupped her cheeks. Chat's pupils were slits as he searched her face. Marinette gave him a small smile, trying to calm him some. Chat's worried gaze shifted into one of frustration and he glared at her.

"Marinette, why did you do that?" His words were clipped and his voice was low. Marinette blinked, trying to find a way to explain her reflexes.

"I was worried," She started, shifting her eyes to the pale wall when his eyes were too intense. "La Mort said he would kill you and--"

"So you jumped in front of his attack?" Marinette turned her eyes back to him, the way his voice was pitched shocked her. He held up his hand, pulling away from her to show off his suit. "I have this to protect me, Marinette! His attack wouldn't have gone through and--"

He stopped talking. Marinette watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, his chest heaving as he slowed his breathing. There was a cracking sound that resonated throughout the building. Marinette had to get him to leave.

She forced herself to her feet, trying to not show her pain. Chat followed her up, putting a hand on her elbow to try and steady her but she brushed him off. "I'm fine, Chat. You need to go stop La Mort before he hurts anyone."

"What about you? You're hurt Marinette."

Marinette shook her head, taking a step away from him. "I'll go to my classmates, we were here on a trip."

Chat looked hesitant, but he nodded. Marinette watched him dart down the hall, frowning at the lack of flirty comments. He must be very upset with her.

"Tikki?" Marinette breathed, the pain in her back fading slightly. Tikki came flying out of her purse, worry making her flit around Marinette.  
  
"I can't heal you, Marinette, are you sure you can fight with this injury?" Marinette nodded, touching the cut on her cheek gingerly.

She had discovered it long ago, back when she had first started out as Ladybug. Tikki hadn't mentioned it to her until Marinette had noticed the gigantic bruise on her thigh. Lucky Charm comes with a cost-- Tikki had explained-- and can't heal Ladybug. Marinette understood. Balance was needed in the world and the price for fixing everything is not to be fixed yourself.

"Spots on, Tikki." Marinette felt the suit mask her pain, and stretched out her arms before taking off in a sprint. Chat needed her help, she could hear the clashing from their fight.

When she turned the corner she wasted no time with words, sending her yo-yo flying and wrapping around La Mort. "The ring!" She called to Chat, tugging the cord tighter.

Chat reached La Mort the moment Ladybug noticed the black sparks building around La Mort's feet. Panicked, she yanked La Mort to her, flinching when he exploded between her and Chat. The black sparks stung like rocks when they hit her and she forced her yo-yo to come back, darting to Chat through the dust shedding from the ceiling.

He had been thrown back and was laying on the ground, stunned. His green eyes focused on her and he let a lazy smile stretch his lips. "Hello, My Lady."

Ladybug reached down and tugged him up. "Come on! I think he's going to take down the building."

At that Chat focused a bit more, letting her pull him out the door. "There's a class inside still-- we have to eva-cat-uate them before taking down La Mort!"

La Mort had dissolved into a black sludge like material, but was slowly forming back to his human shape. They jumped over him and out into the hallway. Ladybug winced as her back pulled painfully, hoping that Chat wouldn't notice her stumble.

"I think its coming from over here!" Ladybug heard Alya's voice before she saw her red headed friend.

Alya was leading the class down the hallway, phone raised and already recording. Ladybug skidded to a stop, panting slightly. Chat walked in front of her, his usual swagger lost as he searched the class.  
  
"We need to leave," Ladybug said, pointing to the door behind her classmates. She looked over the class, knowing that Alya probably lured them away from the teacher in her pursuit of Ladyblog material.

"That's I've been saying!" Nino threw his arms up in the air, turning to the door. "But Ms. Reporter here just has to get a good shot!"

"Where's Marinette?" Chat blurted out. Ladybug looked at him, heart pounding when she saw his worried expression. Alya's phone fell slightly.

"Marinette said that she..." Alya looked to Nino. Ladybug watched her process where she was, a sick feeling in her chest at the worry that twisted her face.

Deciding to put a stop to her friends worry, Ladybug took a step forward, trying to corral the class to the door. "I saw her outside, I believe she thought that your class would have left already."

"Is she hurt?" Alya's voice was tight. Next to her Nino looked pale at the thought.

"She was attacked when the akuma first showed-" Chat said before she could say otherwise. "I told her to find the class."  
  
Alya covered her mouth, eyes blown wide with fear. A laugh filled the hallway, and Ladybug turned on her heel, yo-yo swinging to block the black sparks that La Mort had thrown.

"Did you think you could get away from La Mort?" He stepped closer to the group, raising a black coated hand.  
  
"Get them out of here, Chat!" Ladybug shouted, blocking another strike.

"Its locked!" Rose's voice cried out, fear making her voice higher.

Ladybug couldn't look back without risking La Mort attacking again. "Chat!" She yelled, trying to get him to move. Once they were out she would be able to focus fully on La Mort.

"Cataclysm!" She heard the door falling to the ground, a relieved smile coming onto her face.

"Now we are alone, Ladybug. You missed my introduction yet I feel as though you know what I am here for." La Mort said, raising an eyebrow. The feathers that adorned his eyelashes were now a bright purple-- almost iridescent in the light coming from the windows.  
  
Ladybug glared at him, the pain in her back still throbbing. "I am assuming that you lost someone to you, and Hawkmoth lied about what you can do to get them back."

"Do you know what its like to lose someone? To see them slowly fade day by day, knowing that you can't do anything?" La Mort's eyes narrowed. His fist tightened to hide his shaking.

Thinking back to the day where she held Chat, watching him disappear beneath her finger tips, Ladybug nodded. "That doesn't mean that I was going to kill to get them back," this wasn't a complete lie-- at first she had felt like she needed to kill to get pay back, but then determination set in and Ladybug knew that killing would get her no where. "and neither should you."

"I am only going to kill two people, and you are one of them. I don't see the big deal with that."

"What about that girl?" Ladybug asked, letting her yo-yo come to a stop. "You tried to kill her."

"That was an accident!" La Mort shouted, throwing his hand to the side. "At first it was to scare her away and to get Chat Noir angry enough to lose control-- but right when I had him she jumped in front of my attack," He threw an energy ball at the ground, watching it crumble. "there was nothing I could have done."

Ladybug's chest tightened with fury. "You could have not tried killing Chat! Lucky Charm!"

A mirror fell into her open hand, her reflection looking back up at her. The side of her face was bloody and she was covered with dust. Ladybug knew what she had to do as she stared into her blue eyes.

Flipping the mirror, Ladybug pointed it to La Mort. "Look at what you've become! Is this what your loved one would have wanted?"

Horror passed over La Mort's features, void eyes tearing at the corners as he took himself in. "No," He looked down at the ring, the silver catching the light and glowing softly. "no... I'm sorry, Abella..."

Ladybug watched as he ripped the ring off his finger, the silver tinkling as it bounced. She let her hand drop, tears filling her own eyes as La Mort stumbled outside. "The ring, Marinette!" Tikki shouted in her head, startling Ladybug out of her trance.

The ring was engraved on the inside, the letters having been rubbed out some from use but still legible. 'Garin, the stars combined are no comparison for my love ~ Abella' Ladybug took a deep breath, carefully crushing the ring. A black butterfly came out, and she quickly captured it.

"Goodbye, little butterfly." She whispered, rubbing her eyes as the white butterfly flew out of the open door. Ladybug threw the mirror up into the air, letting her cure coat the city.

She watched as the ladybugs flew over the door, repairing it quickly before flying out the window. Ladybug dropped her transformation, knowing that she would be unable to face Chat's enthusiasm. Marinette rubbed her eyes with one hand, cradling the ring with the other.

Marinette opened the now unlocked door, feeling like she was underwater. Just ahead of her was the elderly man from before, kneeling on the ground. His sobs echoed on the stone and bricks of the buildings around them, making Marinette's heart break even more.  
  
Chat was next to the old man, whispering words she couldn't hear to him. He hadn't even noticed Marinette walking to them until she was kneeling besides him. His eyes widened as he watched Marinette hand Garin's ring back to him.  
  
"Its okay to feel sad," Marinette whispered. The pain in her heart shadowed the pain in her back. "but stay strong, okay? She misses you too."

Garin looked up at her, his regular eyes a soft brown. He looked at the blood on her face, lips parting in shock. "Was... was that me?"

Marinette shook her head, not wanting to cause the old man anymore pain. "I tripped and hit my face, you didn't do anything to me."

He smiled at that, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve. Garin put the ring back onto his finger, staring at it for a moment before looking back at Marinette. "Thank you, child. And you, Chat Noir," He gave Chat a nod. "thank you for protecting Paris from me."

"Its just my job." Chat helped him stand, and Marinette followed suit, ignoring the pull on her back. Her shirt had fixed itself and the wound was no longer bleeding. Chat probably thought the same thing as Garin did-- that she fell.

Together they watched as Garin walked away, the silence between them heavy. Chat's ring beeped and Marinette looked up at him. She watched him look down at his ring slowly, as if he was thinking back onto what had happened and regretting the power that came with being a hero, and then sigh.

"I don't regret it." Marinette blurted, knowing that he would leave soon. Chat looked at her, raising his eyebrows beneath his mask. Marinette cleared her throat, trying to trap his eyes within hers. "Saving you. I don't regret it."

"Princess..." Chat shook his head. He looked older than he actually to Marinette, like the day had aged him ten years. Marinette felt like she was ten years older and wondered if it showed on her face as well.

His ring beeped again.  
  
Marinette let the sigh come out, looking to the empty streets around them. Madame had probably forced the class to leave and the rest probably ran after La Mort walked out of the building. It left her with Chat, her partner, alone.

"I have to go." Chat said. He made no move to leave, instead staring down at her with a softness he usually reserved for Marinette's other side.

"I should find my class." Marinette didn't move either, just staring at Chat. Her heart pounded loudly, pain filled her, but she stayed. She was unwilling to leave Chat alone-- just like he was unable to leave her.

"Marinette I--" The beep of his ring cut off his words, and he shook his head. "I'll see you around, princess."

He forced a smile, gave her a two fingered salute, and was gone. Marinette stood there for a while, trying to compose herself enough to walk down the streets. A thought bounced around in her head along with Chat's words-- she knew that he wanted to say something else.

 

  
Marinette didn't see Chat for the next few weeks.

Ladybug was even left during patrols alone. While Marinette didn't mind the alone time, worry gnawed in her stomach. Where was he? Was he okay? She needed to talk to him and he was missing.

Marinette sighed, staring at the tiles underneath her bare feet. Alya popped out from the stall, her towel swung over one shoulder. She looked at Marinette analytically, searching her best friend for a lead. Marinette offered her a smile, having already said everything that needed to be said about the attack.

Alya gave Marinette a small shove into the stall, leaning in to speak into her ear. "Cheer up, Marinette! You'll be getting to see Adrien shirtless soon."

Marinette laughed, waving her friend away. Her crush on Adrien had lessened some after the attack but also had strengthened ten fold because he had started to actively make conversation with her. Speaking to him was easier now, but the disappearance of Chat clouded any happiness she got from it.

Looking at her self in the mirror, Marinette examined her pale limbs. She was muscled-- she had to be if she wanted to do anything as Ladybug-- but it wasn't the budging muscles you would see on body builders. The only way that you would be able to tell that Marinette even had muscles would be if she flexed. Being muscled wasn't what Marinette was worried about, though.

Twisting, Marinette looked at the white scar that covered her back. It was like someone had splattered white paint on the right side of her back. Alya had noticed Marinette's wound almost immediately, confusion and anger coating her friends ramblings as she cursed the akuma and even Ladybug for not healing her. Marinette made her stay silent about it though, trying to get across to her friend that maybe it was a glitch in the lucky charm. If people had found out that Ladybug couldn't heal everything (even if the only reason she didn't heal was because she was Ladybug) there would be madness. People didn't need to worry.

"If anyone says anything I'll drown them, okay?" Alya met Marinette's eyes in the mirror, arms crossed and stance wide. Marinette shook her head and grabbed her pink towel from the bench next to her.

"It's okay, Alya. People are going to be curious. I'll just tell them it was an accident a few weeks ago and I'd rather not talk about it-- no biggie!"  
  
Alya was subdued for the moment, but still held some defiance. "I still think we should go to Ladybug and ask her why lucky charm didn't heal you."

Opening the door that lead to the pool, Marinette looked back at Alya. "We don't want to harass her about it."

Alya scoffed, already glaring around the room where her classmates waited, daring them to say something. Marinette hung her towel on the rack where all the other towels were, taking a deep breath before turning around.

The faces of the classmates who had seen her back were a mixture of confused and shocked-- but there was only disgust on one face, which Marinette expected. Chloe curled her lip at Marinette but any comment that she had was interrupted by the teacher walking in with Nino.

"He's gonna be a little late, but can he still get in the pool? He's been looking forward to this." Nino spoke in a hushed voice, tugging at the towel wrapped over his neck. He was obviously talking about Adrien-- who indeed had been talking about getting in the pool for weeks. Madame sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"If it can't be helped," She turned to address the class. "you can all get in the water, today will just be a warm up day."

The class cheered. Kim was the first in the water, followed quickly with Alix who shouted something along the lines 'I bet I can stay under longer!' The rest of the class trickled in, until it was just Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

Nino put a hand to his head, rubbing the brown hair. "Its so weird not to wear a hat." He moaned. Alya laughed, slapping a hand onto his back and sending him into the water.

"Alya!" Marinette watched Nino sputter in the pool, wiping water from his eyes. She turned to her friend, barely having time to hold her breath before Alya threw her in as well.

Water surrounded her, pulling her down before Marinette kicked off the bottom, sending herself back to the surface. Alya was in the water next to her, the redhead's hair plastered down. She was glaring over Marinette's shoulder, lips pursed like they did right before she was going to debate.

Marinette turned, seeing Chloe snickering behind her hand to Sabrina. Her heart sank slightly, but she didn't care about what Chloe thought of her scar. It was a result of protecting someone she cares about and Marinette would never be ashamed of that.

Chloe's words still stung, though.

"Got flour stuck to you, Marinette? I know how disgusting your bakery is, so it doesn't surprise me."

"Chloe, shut up for once, will you?" Alya hissed, trying to swim to the blonde. Marinette, worried that Chloe would be drowned soon, stopped Alya.

"It was an accident, actually," Marinette said, loud enough so everyone could hear. She didn't want to explain it twice. "Does that surprise you? I know how clueless you can be sometimes, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Why you little--" A wave stopped Chloe's next words. Marinette shielded herself from the wave, blinking back the water to see Adrien pop out of the water, a grin on his face.

Chloe screeched, clutching her hair that was now soaking wet. Adrien's lips parted, but Marinette noticed the slight tick in the corners. He splashed Chloe on purpose. "Sorry, Chloe, I didn't see you there." He said, feigning guilt. Marinette chuckled behind her hand, amused by Chloe's quickly darkening cheeks.  
  
"I just got my hair done, Adrikins-- but its okay-- I can just get it redone. Besides--" Her cold blue eyes darted to Marinette, a smirk stretching on her face. "it was that scarred freak's fault anyways. She was just upset that people don't talk to her now that she's disfigured."

Marinette froze at her words, heart pounding in her chest as tears rose to her eyes. Adrien followed Chloe's glare, looking at Marinette with confusion. "Scarred?" He questioned, scanning her for any visible scars.

"That went too far, Chloe." It was Kim who spoke up, coming up behind Nino. Marinette pushed her way out of the water, ignoring Alya's hand.

"Well its true! Just look at her!" Chloe tried to defend herself. Marinette rushed over to her towel, grabbing it before darting into the locker room.

She couldn't help but look back, just for a moment. While her vision was blurred by tears, there was no mistaking the look of horror on Adrien's face.

 

 

  
Marinette threw her phone across the room, not wanting to read another one of Alya's threats over text. Alya was just worried, but Marinette couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Tikki said solemnly, the red kwami floating next to her. Marinette shook her head.

"You can't help it, Tikki. There's no reason to apologize." Marinette was long past tears, having gone straight home and skipping the rest of the day. It was now night but she couldn't think.

A tapping on her window made her freeze, and she looked over to see Chat's green eyes stark against the black that was outside. Tikki had ducked away, so Marinette walked over to the window and opened it.

"May I come in, princess?" Chat purred, a playful smirk on his face. Marinette nodded, unable to move her tongue.

"I-I haven't seen you around." Marinette said, instantly cursing herself. Marinette wouldn't be seeing him everyday. "I mean with Ladybug! I haven't seen you with Ladybug, recently."

Chat gave her a quizzical look and Marinette felt her cheeks burn. "I had to take some time off," He looked around her room, shoulders sagging a bit. "I just--"  
  
"He shocked me too." Marinette said, wanting to pull him into her arms but instead hugging herself.

"Are you okay?" He came close to her, looking at her cheek with the eyes of someone searching for clues. Marinette knew that with her cheeks red, the scar would be even more visible.

Marinette looked to her computer, glad that she had taken down the posters of Adrien. Chat would tease her relentlessly if he knew she had a crush on a model. "Yeah..." Marinette said, jumping when his gloved hand touched her face. She looked back into his eyes, heart leaping to her throat at the pain in them. "Chat?"

"Ladybug didn't heal you, did she?" His voice was barely a whisper, but to Marinette it was like he screamed at her. She tried to say something but failed. "Your back..."

Marinette swallowed thickly. "It healed quickly." She said, pulling away from his touch. She moved to her chaise, legs feeling weak. Chat let out a shaky breath.

"Can--" He stopped himself, voice heavy. "can you show me?"

She had never seen Chat looking so lost than that moment, standing in the middle of her dimly lit room. Marinette took a deep breath before nodding. Chat came to sit behind her and Marinette gripped the bottom of her shirt.

Chat made a keening sound, and Marinette stared at the wall. It hurt to hear her partner in pain, hurt to know that he blamed himself for this. A finger touched her back, tracing along the sensitive skin of the scar.

"My friend thinks its because Ladybug didn't have enough energy to fix everything after cleansing the akuma." Alya had suggested that, trying to come up with some explanation. Marinette knew the truth though, knew that it was because she was actually Ladybug.

"Marinette..." Chat's head rested on her bare shoulder. His hair was as soft as it looked and Marinette felt goosebumps race across her skin. "God-- you could have been killed."

His voice was heartbroken and Marinette shifted, making him sit up so she could face him. "I wasn't. And even so, Paris needs you." Marinette grabbed his hands, forcing them out of the balls they were in.

"Paris needs Ladybug, not her sidekick." Chat said with distaste. Marinette's head snapped up, and she glared at him.

"You are not a sidekick!" Marinette forced her voice to be quiet, thinking of her sleeping parent's down stairs. Chat scoffed, looking to the side with a frown on.

"Ladybug could do everything on her own. All I do is destroy things." He pulled his hands away, curling them back into fists.

A rage boiled inside of Marinette as she thought of the reporters that would harass Chat over what he had broken-- even if Ladybug had fixed it. "Ladybug would be dead without you right now. She needs you to help her-- you are her partner, not sidekick. Sidekicks are disposable and trust me," Marinette leaned closer to him, trying to catch his eye. "you are not disposable! Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to protect each other--"

"How am I supposed to protect anyone if I can't protect you?" Chat moved to stand but Marinette reached out, pulling him down by the first thing she grabbed-- his bell.

"Listen kitty," She hissed, yanking him to her level. Chat's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. "I can protect myself. I don't fight monsters everyday, I don't put my neck on the line for the people of Paris--"

Her throat was thick with tears and unable to speak what she wanted to convey, she wrapped her arms around Chat. He held her, both of them shaking. "Marinette I--"

"Chat you are everything, okay? To me, to Ladybug, to Paris. Please don't forget that." Marinette pressed her face into the leather of his suit, hating the feeling of her tears on the fabric. In that moment she would have done anything to know who the boy was under the suit-- to know who this sad boy was who thought the worst of himself, to make him smile anytime she wanted.  
  
Instead she held onto Chat and he held on to her. They were both crying, but it was late and Marinette soon fell asleep. When she awoke Chat was gone, but there was a folded note on her desk. Marinette grabbed it, smiling as she read it through. Two simple words were written along with a small picture of a cat with pigtails-- obviously supposed to be her.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for a few weeks, so I finally decided to write it. I have a head cannon that Ladybug can't heal herself with lucky charm, because there needs to be some form of payout for fixing everything (if I'm not mistaken, hawkdaddy even said she can bring people back from the dead.) 
> 
> I also head cannon that Adrien/Chat Noir knows this, and that also plays a major factor in why he takes hits for her. 
> 
> La Mort translates (roughly) into The Death (or The Dead).


End file.
